<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World, it Started with You. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134684">The World, it Started with You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Genji Shimada, other characters will be added later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of Overwatch one-shots.</p><p>No update schedule, will contain various ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World, it Started with You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When she receives a message from him wanting to see her again after visiting his Master Zenyatta, she welcomes him with open arms. Both of them never saw it coming.</p><p>Once he arrives, she hugs him so tight she never hears the roof of the room they were staying at collapse above them. In an instant, he hugs her even tighter, as if knowing who was behind everything. As if he knew that the next time they see each other again, it’ll be in their next life, or worse, they’ll be twisted so much they would never recognize the other when they wake up.</p><p>Or maybe they’d meet up somewhere beyond this world, where they can be together and at peace again.</p><p>He was right. They were twisted so much that when they were remade from the ashes of Angela Ziegler and Genji Shimada, without memories of their shared past, they became known as the Angel, a healer who never cared for anybody but her beloved warrior, the Assassin, another weapon honed by Talon.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Even the sun sets in paradise.</i></p><p> </p><p>[Talon!Gency AU. Not beta-read. Genji is in his Oni skin, but is called the Assassin. I ran out of names to call Genji, so I just called him the Assassin.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Angel, status?” A voice speaks over the comms of two people hiding inside a room. The voice tries to add something, but is then cut off by static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be reestablishing our connection once we’ve made it to the extraction point.” Someone replies, their feminine voice emanating an accent which was vaguely German or Swiss. “We cannot hear you. Something is disrupting the signal between two highly encrypted devices, which means it is most likely Overwatch trying to prevent us from making necessary communication for escaping.” She adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how? Overwatch doesn’t have the resources for—” The person behind the communicator tries to argue but gets cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel suspected Sombra of being behind the poor signal, but she believed Sombra wouldn’t stoop that low to sabotage Talon’s covert missions, even one deemed highly important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t exactly the best judge of character, so she wouldn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Another voice chimes, their voice tinged with a Japanese accent before breaking down into heavy coughs. They inhale deeply before speaking again. “We have killed their leader, which means their little group of misfits will fall into chaos shortly. It was a low risk high reward mission. We just got distracted, hence the minor injuries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by minor—” Angel almost raises her voice so loud that the people they were hiding from would surely find them. She puts a hand to her mouth after realizing the mistake she almost made that would’ve surely caused them their lives. She remembers the electricity coursing through her veins when they’d almost caught her, short circuiting her suit, her wings and rendering her staff unstable. She would have to create a new staff, but she was sure the higher-ups would allow her, as long as they deemed it necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it was necessary. He would’ve been long dead without it. They wouldn’t have had the chance to fix him if she hadn’t had the staff to heal minor wounds and stop the bleeding long enough for them to arrive at Talon’s operating rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you get rid—of- t-the—then?” The voice cuts out for a moment, causing the Assassin to grab the communicator out of Angel’s hands before crushing the entire thing in his hand, the voice slowly dissolving into garbled static until it was fully quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do the thing.” the Assassin whispers. “I’m going to summon it and kill everyone who dares stand in our way.” By the tone of his voice, Angel knew he was going to do something stupid that will either worsen his injuries, kill him, or worse, reconditioned by Talon once they found out he was lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he didn’t want either of them to end up like Widowmaker. But with the familiar yet unfamiliar feelings they’ve had for each other and the blurry images she had seen since waking up in Talon, who knows if they were even </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, she was sure she still felt emotions, so she was good on that side. But she didn’t want to wake up staring at her face, not remembering, never remembering who she was, unfeeling, never feeling any remorse, probably only ever feeling satisfaction after a kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought scared her so much, but wasn’t being emotionless better? With the amount of people she helped him kill, being emotionless would help their job, but she didn’t know what it would do with their… relationship as it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Angel’s furious voice whispered back. “You’re injured! Besides, we have no idea how the treatments they’ve injected onto you will react with your… glowing thing that comes out of your sword. Honestly, I have no idea why the higher-ups never bothered to give you other weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spirit dragon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Assassin emphasizes. The sentence causes her head to twinge a bit, but Angel waves it off as stress due to the sheer stupidity of her partner. “I think it’s also tied to my sword, but as far as I remember from blurry images and slightly familiar faces, my spirit companion aids my healing as well, no side effects, even when you—” He grunts in pain, causing Angel to hold him in worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he remembers a few things from before Talon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it worked, they might punish you for it. You lied, remember? You told </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you don’t even remember having anything that aided your spirit in combat.” Angel’s stern voice wavers his confidence just a little bit. But he doesn’t tell her that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Angel.” He puts a few strands of hair away from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her with an emotion she can’t describe, but an emotion nonetheless which could get him in trouble with Moira and the other higher-ups. They thought of him as an emotionless killing machine, like Widowmaker, who got rid of anything and anyone who decided to get in Talon’s way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how he managed to escape the strong shackles Moira had placed on him was a mystery to her. The Angel, designed as the Assassin’s only caretaker, had no idea. She only knew how to heal him and to tend to problems concerning the Assassin’s cybernetic body. She also knew her way around biotics, which led her being able to create her staff, but was only ever used on herself and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, she would get a migraine so painful she would collapse alone inside their shared room. Since he was almost always out on a mission, and her migraines almost always striking when he wasn’t around, she never had the energy to lie down on their bed, choosing to collapse on the carpet instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would dream, but whenever she wakes up, the things that have haunted her in her sleep are long forgotten. She thinks she’s suppressed whatever the traumatic memories were, but another part of her thinks otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something shakes her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, my Angel—” He softly shakes her shoulders. He gives her a small smile. “It’s fine. I’d rather be reconditioned as long as I get to save you and still get to be taken care of you.” He grabs at his sword’s handle, holding it with his right arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not be stupid enough that we get reconditioned alright?” She responds, trying to hide her worry by huffing. He nods, now serious after seeing her worried expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll let you go for now, but I’ll be taking care of you, alright? Come back to me.” She cups his face for a moment, looking into his eyes. She doesn’t say the name given to him by Talon. She would come with him if her suit and staff break and fail in front of her eyes, but no worries. She would just have to make a better suit and staff, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’m already healed enough, so you don’t have to worry.” He gives her a cheeky smile which then causes her head to throb. “I’ll get you here once I’m done, so just wait for me. Don’t go with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m not a child.” She rolls her eyes. “Now go! Before they wonder where we went. They might see you wielding your sword with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowstick </span>
  </em>
  <span>which you told them you had no idea existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. See you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you.” She replies, as if they were co-workers saying goodbye to each other, knowing they will be seeing each other the following day. As if they’re not individuals trained to kill anyone who dared oppose Talon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”</em>
  </b>
  <span>  He shouts as he dashes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where has she heard that before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide before she collapsed, head almost splitting open from the immense amount of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a voice from far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—enj— ...  —tak— car— of y— ... </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also wanted to write how they got in Talon in the first place, but not right now. Thanks for reading!</p><p>In the timeline, after Genji meets Zenyatta in Nepal, he leaves to see Angela, and after that, the story starts here.</p><p>Basically, Talon thought Genji was emotionless similar to Widowmaker, but after missions, both Genji and Angela start remembering memories, albeit blurry, from their time in Overwatch. They do well of keeping it under wraps though, so Moira doesn't suspect a thing and recondition them again.</p><p>Genji tries to learn more of his past, but will he succeed?</p><p>How will they return, though? After killing many of it's agents? If they even get into contact with Overwatch, will they even accept them?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>